The Verdict
by Firecracker27
Summary: This is a different take on Scott's car accident. Meleke's surgery doesn't go according to plan. Instead of being sued Scott faces are harsher punishment will he survive it? As TC comes to realize that there is much more to his rival than he thought... Jo


A/N: I do not own The Night Shift

A/N: So here is my take if Scott's accident went another way. So I have two stories you guys can choose which one you want continued. TBO or this one I won't do two stories because I have way to many FF i'm writing. OY VEY

The Verdict-prologue

TC had been in some high tensity situations in his life he was hot wired to deal with such things. That nightshift was turning out to be one of the worst he's expeirenced, his hands were covered with blood. the surgical tools in his hands were held tightly as he watched his colleague desperately plunge his hand in the boys chest...

Scott was a perfectionist he did everything by the book. Everything he did came from his heart his core his soul. He did his up most power to take care of people to give them the best treatment humanly possible...

This wasn't happening. that was all he could scream in his head was this was wasn't happening!

"Scott.." Tc managed to find his voice. as he watched Scott grab the long paddles.

"Charging paddles... Everyone! Clear!" Scott announced.

everyone looked at the monitors to see the vital signs still flatlined. Scott shook his head causing TC to share a look with the nurse. Tc knew it and deep down Scott knew too but he had to he needed to give it everything he got.

"Scott." Tc stated a bit louder.

"No Tc just shut-up... Scott snapped back glaring at the other surgeon. before taking the paddles... "CHARGING AGAIN CLEAR!"

TC looked at the clock on the wall then looked back at Scott. "Scott he has been down for too long. his brain has been deprived of oxygen..."

Scott looked at the forlorn faces in the room. His own heart pounding in his chest. this can't-he made a promise.

"No..NO! I can't except that. Push around of epi.. he ordered as he ounce more tried to physically pump the boys heart... "We..we can."

"Scott you have to stop..TC took over the OR knowing that he had to. It wasn't that Scott wouldn't it was simply he couldn't. He was in a place where he was bound by duty and loyalty. Sealed by a promise. TC had been in that same place before. He met Scott's eyes never breaking his hold... "I'm going to call it." TC said his voice keeping strong.

Scott helplessly stepped back. As TC set down his instruments.

"Time of death. 1:32a:m" TC announced as he removed his gloves. and the nurse turned off the machine.

Scott stood there for a moment as silence took over the room. he dared to look at the face of his patient, before he numbly removed his head piece and robe and gloves and left the OR.

He entered the scrub area pacing a few steps inhaling a few times. He looked at the window at the scene once more he felt the blood drain from his face before fell to his knees throwing up on the floor.

He heaved a few more times as he felt a hand on his back. "Easy..Easy."

Scott panted, his frame shaking as TC squatted down beside him giving his arm a comforting squeeze.

"Just breathe...I can tell him if you want?"

Scott closed his eyes shaking his head. "N-No..I have to."

TC helped Scott to his feet as he got up off the floor. The surgeon let out a shaky breath wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. He walked toward the door stopping he gathered himself together, he turned to TC.

"I wouldn't mind if you were there with me."

TC nodded following Scott out the door.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Hey any of you heard how Meleke's surgary went?" Jordan asked as she signed a discharge paper.

"Nothing." Drew said he entered the nurses station. "Get this patient in trauma 2 is wanting to know if cannibis is candy and if we have it in the vending machine?"

Kenny chuckled. "Is the patient on cannibis?"

"Patient is six." Drew replied.

"Awe now that is just cute. "Jordan said as she slid her pen back in her pocket.

"That is cute..until he or she is old enough to know what cannibis is and then we will have a problem." Kenny added as he went to attended to a woman in a wheelchair.

Drew smirked but it vanished as he saw TC and Scott walking down the corridor. "Oy that does not look good."

Jordan followed his eye line. She opened her mouth but closed it as TC gave her a warning look not to come closer.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Scott stopped a few feet as he caught site of the father ear phones in his ears oblivious to their prescenes. His mouth feeling dry, he removed his head piece he clutching it in his hands. He felt like a little boy who had to tell his parents he did something bad. TC let out a breath through his nose. He saw the tension in Scotts shoulders, this one sucked. big time.

Scott fought the pounding of his heart as he forced himself to approach the man. The father eargerly removed the ear phones at the sight of Scott and TC. Getting up from his chair.

"Doc how is my boy? is ok?" Mr. Johnson asked hopefully.

Scott stared at him for a moment. How..how could he have done this? Promises...he shouldn't have made such a promise.

"Mr..Johnson.

He couldn't even speak.. all he could think about was the sign...the shift of the gear...the music..

"What's going on?" Mr. Johnson asked with a frown.

Scott had to speak he owed him that. Speak you idiot!

"There...There was a complica...there was extensive damage around the heart then I..."

Speed why did he go so fast. He would have been what? 20 minutes late. that is peanutes compared to most people.. why couldn't he have.

Mr. Johnson suddenly came to realize his sons fate.

"No."

"I am so...sorry." he managed to say.

"NO." Mr. Johnson weeped as he broke down tears welling up in his eyes. he turned unable to comprehend what was happening just as much Scott was. Mr. Johnson laid his face in his hands and wept

Scott's heart broke blinking back his own tears. "Mr. Johnson... He reached out his hand placing it on his shoulder... "If there is any-"

Like a feral cat attacking it's pray the man lunged at the doctor slamming him into the wall. Catching both doctors by surprise.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD SAVE MY BOY!"

"Mr John-" Scott began.

"Shut -your damn mouth." the man seethed banging him ounce more against the wall. He leaned in closure until they were inches apart. "I will sue you I will make you hate the day you were born!"

"Mr. Johnson let him go!" TC demanded as he fought against the grip that pinned Scott against the wall.

Security seconds later jumped in. prying the larger man off the surgeon.

"HE KILLED MY BOY! HE KILLED MY BOY!"

Topher ran over aiding with the situation. "Listen I know this is a terrible time for you, but right now you need to calm down. Let us help you sort things out ok c'mon..."

"He..he killed my boy."

TC shook his head in disbelief. Jordan ran over to join him. "Hey. you ok?"

"Yeah just bad night."

Jordan turned to ask Scott but to find that he was gone.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jordan opened the door to stairwell exit. she looked in the corridor then found who she was looking for.

She quickly came up to him. His entire spirit shattered his self control hanging by a thread as he was holding onto to the railing. Jordan was used to seeing scott as confident, strong willed, sure footed. to see him like this...was gut wrenching.

When Scott was aware of her being there he wanted her away. he wanted to be alone he held up his hand trying to tell her to go away but the words simply came out as anguish sob. The tears stinging his eyes.

Jordan ignored it. grabbing his arm she quickly pulled him into her embrace.

"It's ok. Scott It will be ok." she soothed as they crumpled to the floor.

"He's dead...he's dead." Scott sobbed in her arms.

"I know..I know." she said quietly. holding him tighter as he broke down in her embrace.

She rested her cheek against his head closing her eyes as tears began to run down her cheeks. Just then the door to the stair way opened causing her to open them.

"Jordan...TC trailed off as she shook her head. He came down to join them... "Scott...the police they are looking for you."

Scott raised his head. looking at TC numbly. "Why?"

TC looked at Jordan causing Scott and Jordan to stand up "T I was clear I wasn't drinking. We cleared all that."

"New charges have been laid."

"What?!" Jordan exclaimed.

"What kind of charges?" Scott dared to ask his voice barely above a whisper. Fearing the answer.

"There talking negectful driving causing death. The father isn't sueing you Scott he wants you in prison for life."

A/N: So voting lasts three days. read both, review PM and let me know. thanks. And TC SCOTT JORDAN FF Folks! get it out there! more Night shift period!

FC27


End file.
